List of notable institutions in the Dozerfleet Megaverse
The following is a list of major institutions known by name in the Dozerfleet Megaverse, listed by universe of relevance and by story and relevance. This list may grow over time, as more stories are developed and more institutions become relevant to story plots. Fictional notable institutions with their own articles on this site are merely given links. Fictional notable institutions without their own articles are described in terms of their story relevance by story, character, and universe. Real-life institutions with fictional counterparts are likewise described in terms of their story relevance by story, character, and universe. If possible, links are to be provided to external sites bearing more information regarding the real-life version of the institution. If a real-life institution warrants its own article on this site, then the link will be provided. Percolation significance See also: Percolation (event) As Abrujan battled the remnants of Nimrod's forces after the failure of the Tower of Babel experiment, he noticed that these henchmen always tried to infiltrate and gain control over institutions where large populations were often densely concentrated. The Abdygalis seemed to work better as a weapon the more it was surrounded by large populations, evil hearts, laziness, incompetence, stupidity, arrogance, pride, and low morale. Abrujan exploited this, misusing it almost as a sort of divining rod to locate his enemies with and complete a job faster. This misuse altered the very nature of the Abdygalis itself, leading to both the Stone of Bovinil Peril and Percolation Wave resulting from its destructing being drawn toward large locations of concentrated humanity and human vice. In all Percolation-sensitive 'verses, large institutions tend to strongly allure Percolation Wave Event activity more so than sparsely-populated areas do. While Cataclysmic Gerosha is not Wave-sensitive, its offshoot Gerosha Crossover Gaming Universe is - and has almost identical continuity along its main share of the Guide Rod of the Web of Destiny. As such, while the institutions listed below are Earth-G7.0, it can be assumed that most of what is in Earth-G7.2.1 is identical - unless stated otherwise. The strong attraction of Percolation Wave activity to densely-populated buildings means that any place where someone might be required to be, in a vicinity with others who are likewise-obligated, can become a preferred target for Wave activity. This preference built into the Wave's mechanics means that it tends to target students, workers at very large businesses, armies, hospital patients, and prisoners disproportionately. The Wave's mechanics can be manipulated by those with sufficient equipment, but this usually comes at a cost of destablizing it, leading to other Percolation events that can cause a lot of damage, depending on who invades which universe. The Percolation Wave initially took up residence in Earth-G7.2.1. But to prevent any more collision with a Dromedeverse pocket dimension dubbed Earth-M-12131-F (''Marvel: Avengers Alliance'' Fanfic Universe), the Legend Status members of the Sodality of Gerosha were sent by Desulon to destroy the Wave phenomenon.Percolation: Legends However, they only succeeded at preventing it from creating any more Gerosha clones inside of M-12131-F. The preexisting G7.2.1 clones in M-12131-F managed to be adapted to that world's version of the Avengers - which had a base team similar to the one that was actually canon to the Facebook game from 2012-2016 in our world. Other Dromedeverse pocket dimensions started being pulled from after the Percolation Wave phenomenon migrated itself to the main Dromedeverse to survive. Bonding with the XomiaFaeCore to an extent, the Wave became nearly unstoppable. However, its preference changed from Gerosha characters to Dromedeverse natives. The result for M-12131 was that the Camelry was also cloned into it - along with their friends. Lemon Witch and Anarteq being on a mission with the Hulk was suddenly plausible, whereas such a thing would have been out of the question before. The net effect on the main Megaverse, however, is that Crossover Gerosha was no longer the Multiversal Nexus - the Dromedeverse was. This, plus a new preference for the XomiaFaeCore over the Marlquaan, meant that the Percolation Wave had a strong tendency to want to interact more with Xomified Beings than it did with any other status of human existence - making Xomifieds prime targets both for visitation from beings from other universes, and prime targets for being abducted and sent to other worlds. Locations such as Camelorum Correctional and Muscarum Penitentiary, with their high concentration of Xomifieds, produced a ripple effect that made prisons - for better or worse - the Percolation Wave's favorite type of facility to target. It also meant that the inmates of Camelorum were the most likely to be abducted by the Wave for "organic" (not inflicted via technological manipulation) adventures in foreign universes, thus making up a good share of the world-hopping adventures in Camelorum Adventures. Of the universes that were reaction-capable with the Wave, the EccentriaVerse and Cherinob Universe remained less reactive. The Cagegirl universe was almost completely non-reactive, keeping most of its continuity self-contained, but to a lesser extent than Cataclysmic Gerosha. Crossover Gerosha and the Dromedeverse remained highly reactive. The Dromedeverse was most reactive, however, with its own pocket dimensions. This meant that the Wave being able to produce a crossover between the G7.2.1 Sodality of Gerosha's latest adventures and Camelorum Adventures was far more likely than with any other universe that wasn't a Dromedeverse pocket dimension. However, a Camelorum Adventures crossover with Cagegirl or Volkonir was not out of the question. Discovery of these insights helped inform Stan Woudean, Fred Hanom, and Lex Philippine that the best way to battle the Triumvirate was to create the Percolation Warriors by combining resources. However, most of the women would be assigned to a strike team apart from the remaining team. These special women, due to their history as both prisoners and superheroes, were extra-sensitive to the Wave. This made them more pliable for world-hopping. Thus, "Team F-Pod" was formed from Ciem, Sniperbadger, Tabitha Pang, Hea Pang, Stacey Mirafuentes, Kayla Tarington, Xira, Lemon Witch, Semaphore, Maddening Rod, and Gummibabe. Berseh later joins them, much to the dismay of everyone except Lemon Witch. Institutions by universe Multiversal constants Due to the above-stated conditions, it is a constant that the Pecolation Wave will target jails and prisons above and beyond all other types of institutions. However, that doesn't mean that all jails and prisons will exist exactly the same as one another in all universes. Another type of institution, albeit targeted a tiny bit less frequently by the Wave, is a university. With a few exceptions, most major universities are multiversal constants. The more decrepit and/or institutional (jail-cell-like) the university's dorms are, the more likely the university is to be the same or similar in every single one of its incarnations, spiteful of all other logic. Big Rapids / Ferris State University According to MODM in the crossover fanfic Volkonir Meets the Power Rangers, the 2006-2011 status of McNerney Hall at Ferris State University is likely more so than anywhere else in any other timeline to be almost exactly the same. The entire campus of Ferris has the least deviation from default template of any university in any part of the Multiverse. MODM even goes so far as to state that: "Pre-2018, every Big Rapids is almost exactly the same as every other Big Rapids. Every brick, every shop, every shop owner...all the same!" MODM's new friends are baffled by the leaps of logic required to comprehend how this can be so. Vinny Mason even verifies MODM's claim by pointing out that the same downtown barber shop personnel that were mean to him in his native universe in 2008, are still insufferable jerks toward him even on Earth-PRCU-2 - in 2017! The Rangers are equally confounded to learn that even though their Angel Grove and the PRTVU Rangers' Angel Grove are very different, and Vinny's world doesn't even have an Angel Grove, that Big Rapids is still the same town in all these universes. When the Possumbility-possessed Kimberly starts engaging in random acts of mischief to avenge the way the barber shop personnel are mean to Volkonir without reason, he doesn't even bother to stop her. He is instead puzzled at how they can be complete losers to such an identical degree in every single world and incarnation. The reason MODM states: "almost exactly" rather than "exactly" is because the different versions of different occupants of Big Rapids would still recognize their doppelgangers as separate entities. Therefore, they are not Multiversal Singularities. God Himself, the Devil, Levío, Cherinob, and Maurice are all acknowledged as singularities in the Dozerfleet Megaverse. One step down from a Singularity is a Constant: a thing which is guaranteed to have a version of itself exist in every known major universe of a multiversal set. Few things have been established as true Multiversal Constants in Dozerfleet lore. However, the town of Big Rapids pre-2018 in the Gerosha universes is said to be a Constant - along with Ferris. After 2018, Halal Affadidah and his goons begin ravaging America. The school is converted to a military base, and Hadley Mint's old dorm room becomes part of the storage silo for Affadidah's 1-gigaton nuclear bomb. Outside of Gerosha continuity, Ferris State remains pretty much the same in all other universes, for all intents and purposes of storytelling. In spite the campus of Ferris State being near-identical in all versions of continuity regarding its inanimate contents, classes and renovations; it does not have a 100% identical student body in all universes. Eccentriaverse Ferris State in 2008 had Cassie Helm attending in the spring semester, when she met Toy Volkonir in an alleyway between the Carmike Big Rapids Cinema building and the All About Health Market and Wellness Center. She would later resume her studies in the fall of 2008. In spite that, being in the EccentriaVerse rather than any iteration of Gerosha universe meant that fall 2008 Cassie Helm never once encountered Hadley Mint - who also attended in the fall of 2008 in her universe. Hadley often wondered what it would be like to find some random interesting object in that same alleyway. But since she wasn't Cassie, an encounter with a Volkonir analog never happened. A slight alteration unique to the Gerosha timelines was that Ice Mountain's Stanwood bottling plant was the Sleet Mountain plant in Earth-G7 and Earth-G7.2.1. This change not only allowed for Clyde Spendelworth to seize control over it from Bob Lusital in a Claudius-from-''Hamlet''-like fashion; but it also allowed the Classic Gerosha version of Blood Over Water to be made cable-and-YouTube-ready without fear of the Earth-1218 production crew being sued for defamation by their world's Ice Mountain. This censored name of "Sleet Mountain" is exclusive to Gerosha timelines, however, and Ice Mountain is still Ice Mountain in every other continuity - where it bears no plot relevance. Ferris State and Big Rapids feature in Sorbet, Blood Over Water (both versions,) Centipede + 49, the canceled 2008 short film Volkonir and its corresponding canon timeline events, and Volkonir Meets the Power Rangers, to date. Earth-1218 (our reality, using Marvel's numbering system) Ferris State is also the location where many early Dozerfleet works were created following the name change to Dozerfleet from the old Cormorant branding. Several papers, slideshows, and videos were made - along with a handful of TV show episodes - during this stretch. The shows Ferris State Live and Ferris in Focus were of particular relevance to Dozerfleet operations in the spring 2010 semester. Earlier, in 2007, attempts were made at the Classic Gerosha timeline to produce a full DSHW trilogy of machinomics in The Sims 2 about Ciem. One of the three was successfully published to Mod The Sims, and completed in January of 2009. However, creator health issues and a busy schedule led to the cancellation of Ciem 2 and Ciem 3. Ironically, the Percolation Wave has never of its own volition sent any prisoners to or from any version of Big Rapids in any universe, in spite Big Rapids and prisons being twin attractions for it. Also, the only Dozerfleet hero or heroine to date that has been depicted as being arrested in their native Big Rapids is Hadley Mint. This, in spite Vance, Mark, Aaron, Clyde, Ashley, George, Kyle, and especially Chris being depicted as doing far more illegal things far more often. The 2017 film Kimberly Hart as seen in Volkonir Meets the Power Rangers doesn't count, since she was only a fugitive in Volkonir's native world and not in her own (nor the 1993 Rangers' world.) Also, MODM's interference sent her, not the Wave of its own volition. Gerosha Multiverse Churches in Gerosha mythos * The church the Flippos attended. Conservative-leaning, Lutheran theology. Its architecture was modeled after real-life First Christian Church of Boonville, which is non-denominational. The congregation survived, albeit scattered to other congregations. The building was destroyed by the Hebbleskins when Candi was in middle school, forcing much of the congregation underground. The minister was assassinated by the Hebbleskin Gang likewise. So far, the real-life building and congregation remain intact. * Sodality Church: A church of mobile base and operations. It has been located mostly in places near the campus of the University of Houston, though it has never stayed in one place for too terribly long. It was founded by Rev. Tyler Kilmington and Rev. Wilbur Brocklyn, with some assistance from Imaki Izuki and a few others. * Foursquare Church near Parsons, KS. This is where Pilltar battled Christina Wade in Pilltar 3. Pilltar defeats her by distracting her into knocking over a large statue of Jesus located near the altar, which falls on top of Christina and crushes her to death. Ron Barrin comments by calling the event a manifestation of Matthew 21:44. In real life, the church sanctuary contains no such massive statue. Schools in Gerosha mythos There are many noteworthy schools and colleges across the Gerosha Multiverse. Most of them have yet to be documented definitively by name. Gerosha Elementary School is where Candi, Miriam, and Marina are first set down the path that comes to define their lives. These continue in Gerosha Middle School, and proceed with Gerosha High School, before the girls are scattered by the events in Instigation. * Gerosha Elementary is based on Oakdale Elementary School in Boonville, IN. No works have been documented in this setting, apart from this being where the Flippo triplets were attending school in 2006 at the time that Gunner Soorfelt and his superior of the time murdered Stan and Shalia Flippo. * Gerosha Middle School is intended to be a direct analog of Boonville Middle School. It is here that Fred first attacks Marina, leading her down a self-destructive yet slow path that she is only saved from when she marries Matthew Baret. This is also where Don the Psycho first became one of Candi's arch-enemies, and where his assaulting her led to the full manifesting of her powers that allowed her to become Ciem. * Gerosha High School is intended to be a direct analog of Boonville High School, but with a much more toxic culture modeled after that of an exaggeration of real-life Grand Ledge High School. The Flippo triplets attended here on-and-off. Marina attended when she wasn't on tour with bands. After graduating, she moved away with Matt and her new son Andy. She started a band dubbed Turkeybreath Skyline. Candi and Miriam also attended here their freshman and senior years. They acquired equivalent education to earn credit while they were in juvenile detention, which they were sent to their sophomore year of high school due to the measures they took to save Gerosha in Ciem: Inferno. * St. Luke the Evangelist Catholic School in Ankeny, IA is where Stephanie Barrin attended school when she was young. The youth group that forms out of here follows her into Ankeny Centennial High School. However, she discovers that Scott Morrisson and his cult have infiltrated both the school faculty and her youth group. She is rescued in time by Seth Lambrelli via Pilltar, and goes to a private academy run by Lambrelli Labs from then on to earn her GED. She also, along with Ron, begins to be swayed over to Seth's spiritual views. Theresa slowly follows suit, but is killed by Morrisson before the family is able to work out all their problems. Colleges / universities in Gerosha mythos * University of Houston (Adaptation) * Baylor University - Waco (Determination) * Viron University (Classic Gerosha) * Farrenville Community College (Classic Gerosha) Hospitals in Gerosha mythos * Gum Arabic Mental Hospital Jails * Vanderburgh County Jail (Ciem: Inferno) * Warrick County Jail (Sniperbadger: Fall of the Critter Resistance) * Craighead County Juvenile Detention Center (Vindication) * Suffolk County Jail (The Gray Champion: Shaken Dust) * The ''Chen'' * SCALLOP HQ Jail of Evansville * Shanghai Detention Center (Little Shanghai Hornet, Instigation) * SCALLOP HQ Jail of Houston * Harris County Jail (Adaptation) Prisons * Madison Juvenile Correctional Center (Inferno, Ash Cloud, Wrath of Quoll) * Polk County Juvenile Detention Center (Pilltar 2) * Mansfield Juvenile Treatment Center (Vindication, Swappernetters) * SCALLOP Women's Containment Center * SCALLOP Men's Containment Center * SCALLOP Juvenile Containment Center Dromedeverse Universities * Bactrian University Prisons * Camelorum Correctional * Camelorum Halfway House * Llamalorum Correctional * Muscarum Penitentiary * Uberpayne Penitentiary Eccentriaverse Schools * Trinity Lutheran School of San Angelo, TX (Vokonir - Kayla's origin) * Lake View High School of San Angelo, TX (Vokonir - Kayla's origin) * Douglas High School of Douglas, WY (Vokonir - Kayla's origin) Colleges / Universities * Montana State University (Vokonir) Parks * Frick Park of Pittsburgh (Rise of Semaphry) Jails * Cortascian Mighty Kingdom Castle Dungeon (Volkonir - Flashbacks of how the war started) * Gwirdonia Castle Dungeon (Volkonir - Flashbacks of how the war started) * Tom Green County Jail (Vokonir - Kayla's origin) * Converse County Sheriff's Office (Vokonir - Kayla's origin) * Gallatin County Detention Center (Volkonir Meets the Power Rangers) * Twin Towers Correctional Facility (Volkonir Meets the Power Rangers) * Pittsburgh Police Zone 2 (Rise of Semaphry) Prisons * Wyoming Women's Center (Vokonir - Kayla's origin) * FMC Carswell (Vokonir) * DC Central Detention Facility (Rise of Semaphry) * Waseca Federal Correctional (Rise of Semaphry) Hospitals * Bozeman Hospital - Deaconess Emergency Center (Volkonir Meets the Power Rangers) * Gallatin Mental Health Center (Volkonir) ''Cherinob'' Universe Schools * Brookings High School (Cherinob 2) Jails * Brookings County Detention Center (Cherinob 2) Prisons * Denver Women's Prison (Cherinob 3) Q-Basic Gorillas Known Notable Colleges * Lansing Community College (first comic) * Michigan State University (first comic) * Ferris State University (first comic) Known Notable Jails Lansing City Jail (first comic) Known Notable Prisons Huron Valley Women's Facility (first comic) ''Cagegirl'' universe Known Notable Prisons Nasraaden Correctional Center for Enhanced Women See also * Dozerfleet Megaverse Category: Dozerfleet Comics